drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dracanian Anniversary Festival
17th - 28th August 2017 *Kill worthy opponents to collect Phestos' Egg Opener. *Open the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs hidden in dungeons using the Phestos' Egg Opener to collect Crystals of Truth & Anniversary Arena Chips. *Travel to Dracanian Anniversary Arena using the Anniversary Arena Chip and fight the monsters in there to earn Crystals of Truth *Trade Crystals of Truth for Phestos' Pinata Truncheon and other goodies to Phestos in Kingshill. *Use the Phestos' Pinata Truncheon on the Pinatas next to various vendors in Kingshill to receive random gifts. *Fill up the event progress bar and get the Golden Pinata Truncheon by opening Mysterious Anniversary Eggs and Chests Inside the Anniversary Arena. Open up the Golden Pinata Phestos' Goodies | | | | | |} Mysterious Anniversary Egg Open up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs and get loot and event progress. Collect Phestos' Egg Opener from worthy monsters (you can also buy them in the shop). You will need 5x Phestos' Egg Opener in order to open up each egg. The drop from the eggs is random. Loot list: * Crystals of Truth * Anniversary Arena Chip * Phestos’ Candied Apple * Phestos’ Sugared Almonds * Phestos’s Cotton Candy * Festive Essence of Destruction * Festive Essence of War * Festive Essence of Combat * Green Firework Battery (consumable) * Blue Firework Battery (consumable) * Purple Firework Battery (consumable) * Pink Firework Battery (consumable) * Yellow Firework Battery (consumable) * Red Firework Battery (consumable) * Dracanian Firework (consumable) * Festive Firecracker (consumable) * Simple Gem Bag * Flawed Gem Bag Golden Pinata You can open the Golden Pinata with Golden Pinata Truncheon. You can get the Golden Pinata Truncheon by finishing the progress bar. Every time you open a Mysterious Anniversary Egg or a chest you get One Golden Meanie (ONE progress) which is progress item. You can collect Progress Items by opening Mysterious Anniversary Egg or opening the chests in Dracanian Anniversary Arena. Bellow ("Tips & Tricks" section) you can read the most effective way on how to finish the progress bar in fastest way. The Golden Pinata contains: * Gold Squire (Pet) * Celestial Dragon (Decorative Effect) *3x Random Essences *1x Offensive Gem *1x Defensive Gem *10x file:g.png Gold Dracanian Anniversary Arena Available in 5 difficulties. Note: So far I have tested: Normal,Painful and Excruciating mode ... it looks like the drops of CoTs, Egg Openers and Pinata Truncheons are the same in all difficulties. Right click on a Anniversary Arena Chip to be transported into the Dracanian Anniversary Arena. | |} Total: 885 - 85 - 1 ''' Pinata's Possible Drops '''To be Updated | |} | |} Tips & Tricks Collecting CoTs The most efficient way to collect Crystals of Truth is to clear one map and then run around and open up the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. You can select any small map, I have chosen Tegan's Sanctuary because it fits to all players from almost all levels ... it is small and it is just about right for making loops. Before start opening the eggs make sure you have some of the buffs ( Phestos’ Candied Apple preferable). You can get the buffs when opening eggs or you can buy them from the shop. Set all of your wisdom points on travel speed and use the fastest equipment and mount you have. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: It doesn't matter which egg you start from. The eggs are respawning in 1 minute so you will be able to open all eggs and come to the starting point when the first egg is respawning or already respawned ... so you can continue running in circle until the buff expires. Then you can activate another buff and continue ... Note: don't forget to have enough Egg Openers before starting the loop. You will need around 350-500 openers per buff (depending on how fast you open the eggs. Fastest way to finish the progress bar You can finish the progress bar by collecting Progress Items in the arena or by opening the eggs or combined. The fastest way to finish the progress bar is same as described above ^ above. You will need to open 950 eggs for which you will need 4750x Phestos' Egg Opener. Ride your mount and run in circles Happy Hunting! XD Category:Events Category:Dracanian Anniversary